


even though we ain't got money I'm so in love with ya honey

by t_hens



Series: Valentine's Day Fic Celebration [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Phan, M/M, skybar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: Phil and Dan's first day ends at the skybar





	even though we ain't got money I'm so in love with ya honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ColorMeHazelnut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorMeHazelnut/gifts).



> based off the prompt word "cheap"
> 
> beta by [fourthingsandawizard](http://fourthingsandawizard.tumblr.com)

Phil’s heart was beating so hard he was sure he was going to pass out. He rang his hands nervously and bounced on the balls of his feet; anything to help expel the nervous energy coursing through his system.

He checked his phone again for the tenth time, disappointed to see only four minutes had passed since he checked it last. Clicking into his texts and re-reading the latest ones he and Dan had exchanged this morning when Dan boarded his train, he couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face, feeling himself start to calm. There was no real reason for him to be nervous. It was Dan, and Dan always made him feel better.

The sound of the train whistle blowing startled him, his mind far away. As the train started to approach, Phil could feel his pulse start to spike again, but this time with excitement. Dan was so close, closer than he ever had been before, and Phil was having a hard time containing his elation.

Dan finally appeared in the crowd after several moments of searching. He was even prettier in person, and Phil couldn’t stop himself from reaching forward and dragging Dan into his arms. He chuckled breathlessly and hugged Phil back after a second’s hesitation.

“You’re real!” Phil exclaimed, leaning back to soak in Dan’s appearance.

“No, Phil, I’m a hologram,” Dan said with a wry smile.

Phil laughed and hugged him again.

“Starbucks?”

***

The day was even better than Phil could have imagined. There was no awkwardness between them, no long pauses while they tried to come up with something else to talk about. The chemistry they had on Skype and the phone and every other way they communicated translated perfectly in real life, except it was better. In Real Life™ Phil could see the light sprinkling of freckles across Dan’s cheekbones and the way his lashes fanned across his cheeks when he looked down coyly. Phil found himself pawing and biting Dan nearly constantly, eager to touch him and have all of his attention. Dan merily giggled and blushed the sweetest shade of pink Phil had ever seen.

As the sun started to dip in the sky, Phil led the way to the Hilton, feeling pride well up in him as Dan started at the building in awe.

“This is where we’re having dinner?!?” 

“Yup!” Phil said with a grin, directing Dan into the elevator and pushing the button for the top floor. 

They took the seats Phil had reserved next to the windows, and he got the distinct pleasure of watching Dan become tongue tied over such an incredible view of the city.

“This is so pretty.”

Phil didn’t say anything, just smiled, worried he would say something cheesy like “you’re prettier.”

The waiter came to take their orders after a while and Dan stared nervously at the menu. 

“I’ll have a pina colada please,” Phil said, turning his attention to Dan.

“Um. I think I’ll just get a gin and tonic?” he said, turning the phrase into a question and glancing at Phil nervously. 

“You like gin?” Phil asked making a face. “It tastes like pine needles.”

“Well, not really. I just don’t want to get anything expensive,” he said sheepishly, ducking his head.

“Dan, you don’t have to do that,” Phil said gently.

“Okay. I’ll take a pina colada, too, then,” Dan told the waiter, ears turning pink.

After the waiter left, Phil reached forward and stroked over the top of Dan’s hand, wanting to hold it but knowing that neither of them were comfortable with PDA.

“You don’t have to get the cheapest thing on the menu. I want you to have something you enjoy.”

Dan nodded, glancing up at Phil through his fringe. “I just don’t want you to feel like you have to spend a bunch of money on me. I’d honestly be happy doing nothing, as long as you were there.”

Phil’s cheek became inflamed, his stomach filling with butterflies. “Me too, Dan.”

They smiled and stared at each other, both lost in the moment until their drinks were deposited in front of them, pulling them back to reality.

“To doing nothing, together.” Phil raised his glass and felt himself fall a little bit in love as Dan clinked their glasses together, smiling like _he_ was the lucky one.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's a bit late, my mental health took a turn this morning but I'm feeling a little better :)
> 
> like/reblog on [tumblr](http://tobieallison.tumblr.com/post/182694380096/even-though-we-aint-got-money-im-so-in-love-with) if you like


End file.
